


How I Met Your Step Father

by ashyyy_xoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyyy_xoxo/pseuds/ashyyy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was only 16 when his son Aleksei Xander Styles was born, he'd just started the live shows when he found out, his mum had unfortunately passed away during the birth due to complications. </p><p>Now 17 years later he's happily married to Nick Grimshaw, the hype of One Direction is long gone now and whilst Nick is back to doing evening shows for the BBC, Harry has just finished another film and he's decided to take a break for a while. After all him and Nick would like to have another baby before they get any older. </p><p>Alek couldn't be happier with his family, but with them looking to expand it hes decided he wants to know how did his dad and step father actually meet? </p><p>*Not actually related to the tv show the only thing that is similar is the fact they tell the story of them meeting each other and how they got into a relationship*</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Step Father

 

 

(This Is Aleksei) 

 

 

It's nights like these that Nick actually misses the breakfast show, he's 43 now and late nights just aren't as easy as they used to be. He's pretty much worked on every show there is for radio 1, and somehow he's ended up coming back to the 10 till 1 show.

  
So really when he gets home the last thing he wants is to find is Harry still wide awake and a missing Aleksei.

  
"Alek?" Harry calls as Nick opens their front door.

  
"No babe just me" Nick calls back to him .

  
"oh." Harry sighs "I thought it might've been Aleksei."

  
"He's not back again?" He already knows the answer but he knows Harry's going to want chat about it.

  
"No, its 2am Nick I know he's 17 and he's not doing anything wrong but the one thing I ever ask is for him to be home by 12. I told you we need to leave London then I wont worry so much." Harry rushes out in one breath

  
"Okay Haz breathe he'll be back soon. Everything will be okay, you know what he's like he's a smart kid he knows what he's doing."

  
"I know he does, I don't know why I worry so much." Harry sighs.

  
"It's because your his dad and that's just what parents do Haz." Nick chuckles as they both sit back down on the sofa, Harry quickly snuggles himself under Nicks arm.

  
"Im getting too old for this." Harry laughs lowly.

  
"Haz I have 10 years on you how do you think I feel." Nick laughs running his hands through Harrys hair. He's kept it fairly short in recent years but he likes to keep some length to it, it's what makes him and Alek look so alike.

  
"I want another baby." Harry pouts up at Nick

  
"I know you do love and we will soon I promise. Now your movie is all finished up we can really start the process".

  
"I love you Nicholas Grimshaw."

  
"I love you too Harry Styles." Nick kisses the top of Harry's head lightly "Even after all these years."

  
They both break out into laughter when they hear the dont door open and close again. Harry is quickly off the sofa and into the hallway, Nick barely has time to blink.

  
"Aleksei Xander Styles where the bloody hell have you been?" Harry asks pulling his son into a hug.

  
"Jesus Dad chill out I was at Jessica's its no big deal." Aleksei tries to struggle out of Harry's death grip but fails.

  
Jessica is Aleksei's girlfriend of four years now. Nine times out of ten its where he's been whenever he's home late. That doesn't stop Harry's mind running away with him, thinking of all the bad things that could've happened to him.

  
"How many times have I told you to call me if you're going to be late." Harry finally lets Alek out of the hug, and its times when they're stood together like this that Nick thinks people would struggle to tell them apart if Harry was a little younger.

  
"Sorry dad I forgot, I assumed you'd realise that's where I would be."

  
"You know what your dads like Xander, he thinks of all the bad possibilities before anything else crosses his mind." Nick has always used Alek's middle name ever since he was a baby, Alek refuses to have anyone else use it claims its something between him and Nick.

  
"I know Pops, I really should remember to just text by now." It's funny how even after all these years it still makes Nicks hear jump whenever Alek calls him Pops. When he was younger he always called Nick, Nicky then one day he just started calling Nick Pops and ever since it's stuck.

  
"Right come on then you two, Now we've established that Xander should remember to text and Haz you need to chill out a bit can we all please go to bed?" Nick asks bringing his two boys out of the hallway.

  
"Night Dad, Night Pops" Xander gives them both a hug and Nick makes sure to give him a little squeeze. He's never thought of Aleksei to be anything but his, after Harry and Nick got married 11 years ago and they decided to take the name Styles-Grimshaw they had a serious talk about changing his names as well, but decided to leave it until he was old enough to decide for himself.

 

 

Its late, well early morning, by the time him and Harry go up to bed.

  
"I'm just going to go check on Xander" Nick says to his husband Harry just nods at him as he brushes his teeth.

  
As he walks down the hallway to Aleksei's room Nick can't help but think back to all the happy memories they've had in this house. It's their family home, and although Harry hates that it's still a bit too close to central London, neither of them would ever want to move.

  
Aleksei was only 2 when Harry and Nick met, they spent years living separately before finally moving into the house together. Xander was 5 when they finally found the right house for them. Even though he spent a lot of time away touring with Harry he also spent time at home with Nick and Pig, when Harry was jetting around a bit too much for the young boy to cope with.  
He pokes his head into Xanders room to see the boy already asleep. He notices some dirty laundry scattered around the room and can't help himself as he picks the them up dropping them into the laundry basket.

  
He's always treated Aleksei as his own, and he only hopes that the boy wont feel left out with him and Harry deciding to expand their already perfect little family. He gently kisses Xander on the forehead before he leaves.

  
"Goodnight son." He whispers before gently closing the door behind him.

  
Harry's waiting in bed for him when he gets back.

  
"We should have a family day tomorrow talk through everything with each other, then we can finally start the process off." Harry snuggles into Nick as they lay down together .

  
"I agree we need to have a family meeting before we go any further, I don't want Xander feeling left out. We need to include him in every step, its his family too."

  
"You know what Nick, I couldn't of asked for a better Dad for Aleksei, you're truly the best thing that's ever happened to the both of us." Harry leans in kissing Nick lightly staring up at him with the biggest smile

  
"I'd couldn't of dreamed up a better family than what I have with my boys. I love you too more than i've ever loved anything." As soon as the words leave his mouth Stinky jumps up onto the bed to attack them both, he's getting old now so the jumping onto the bed is unusual for him. "Yes and you too baby."

  
"How could we ever forget you." Harry chuckles lightly scratching under stinky's chin "Right come on then my boys we need to gt some sleep."

  
Nick can't help it as he falls to sleep with a smile on his face, he truly is so happy he doesn't know how he doesn't scream from happiness sometimes. 


End file.
